kidsnextdoorfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Orange River
Orange River is a river running through Nashville, Tennessee, and the 10th stage of Legend of the Seven Lights. Emily Garley arrives at Nashville to catch more apes, and enlists the help of Sarah-Jane II and Gary-Lou Jones. Stage Layout The players must capture 13 Pipo Monkeys to complete the stage. The stage starts in a park, where a Pipo Monkey is in the fountain, and one is running around the field. The players must collect the 4x4 pieces hidden behind trees. The kids must head down a hill to the river. Since the river has piranhas in it, they must ride a boat across. A Pipo Monkey on a left pier will shoot a machinegun at them. They must avoid his shots, row over, and catch him. The river will end at a huge wooden wall, but they must row over to collect a 4x4 in the corner. They must return to the monkey's pier and head up stairs to a area with trees. They cannot collect the monkeys in the trees yet, so they must cross a bridge to a field of bushes with spidermonkeys. They cannot collect these spidermonkeys, yet. They will then come to a bamboo area growing from the river - they cannot catch the orangutan, yet. They must drop in the river and catch the swimming Pipos in their Water Nets. They will swim to a trio of wooden platforms where a monkey is fishing. Before catching, they can swim over to another platform and record the monkey with the camera. Then they can safely catch it. They should collect the 4x4 on the other platform. Story Importance *Sarah-Jane II and Gary-Lou join Emily in her quest. *White Monkey mentions they are trying to find the Octogan. *The kids decide to go to Texas and seek help from Sarah and Gary's uncle, Sheldon Cooper. Hint Blocks Kimberly Adams provides Hints in this level. *"You can use the D-Pad to switch between Emily, Sarah, or Gary! If you have more than one player, you can have the characters split up or run ahead." *"Whack trees with your Stun Club to make items fall out." *"While using the R.A.D.A.R., click the "L" button when you target a monkey. You'll be able to see its stats and its thoughts." *"If you don't meet the monkey quota before finishing the level, you'll have to start from the beginning. Once you meet the quota, the stage will end automatically." Enemies *Pipo Monkeys *White Monkey Treehouse (boss) Pipo Monkeys *In the park fountain. It will be jumping around, and the player's movement will be restricted in the water. Two characters will make catching easier. *One is running around the park field. Two players must chase it from opposite sides. *A monkey will be shooting a machinegun from the left of the river. As they are rowing, the kids must row to and catch the monkey. *Two monkeys are hiding in trees at the tree garden. They need the RADAR to detect which trees they're in to scare them out. *Three spidermonkeys are jumping around some bushes. They can't be collected until you get the C.A.M.-C.A.R. in Animonkey Tour. Category:Stages Category:Seven Lights Stages